Hidden in the Leaves
by Mr.Hyperion
Summary: This is a NarutoXShikamaru. I noticed a bit of lack in this particular theme throughout the fandom, so I thought I'd give it a try! First chapter is not too hard-core, but the second one will be extremely lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Hidden in the Leaves

The setting sun marked the end of another tough day of training. Shikamaru Nara looked up at the fleeting day and cursed at time's passing speed.

"I'll never be ready for the Chunin exams at this rate," he thought to himself, "What a drag..."

He threw once last kunai knife at his tree-target and walked away without even looking at the outcome of his throw. The cold steel penetrated the soft wood and gave out a deep _thunk_. Shikamaru smiled to himself and stretched his arms out revealing some slim, but newly toned muscles bulging from his t-shirt. He grabbed his gray jacket and slung it over the back of his shoulders, grimacing slightly. Every movement he made sent a dull tremor of pain throughout his body. It hurt, but it was a good kind of hurt. Post-workout Endorphins were surging through his body, which gave him a feeling of pleasure and strength.

There was a point on the network of trails dispersed throughout the main training grounds where all paths met and connected to form one large, paved, road which lead to the heart of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was here where Naruto Uzumaki was sitting on a log, waiting for Shikamaru to come back from his training. Naruto was in the same self-inflicted pain state that Shikamaru was in, however the power of the Nine-tailed Fox was already to work on healing his superficial wounds. His stomach growled with anticipation for food, however his mind was elsewhere. Naruto was different from most people for multiple reasons. He contained a terrible demon inside of him, he was quick to action, and he had a heart of gold. Most people considered him to be stupid, however the boy was more wise than the highest Jonin in his village. Naruto's wisdom did not come from strategy or knowledge derived from scrolls. His knowledge came from the clarity through which he could see the world. Without even realizing it, he surpassed the oppressive labels the villager's had imposed on him. He thought freely, fought freely, and most importantly, loved freely. It was strange for a man to love another man in sexual way, however, when Naruto thought of Shikamaru his heart seemed to skip a beat.

Naruto's deep blue eyes stared down the darkened path. Dusk was beginning to fall and the world was cast into a bewitching amber-orange color. Just then he let out a quick gasp as a figure began emerging from the gray gloom into the sunset. When Shikamaru caught sight of Naruto he stopped and his eyes involuntarily widened.

"Hey, I thought we could get dinner together and stuff, you know, cause we're both tired from training!" Naruto called out.

Shikamaru panicked for a moment. "Had he found out my secret?" he asked himself.

"What are you waiting for?!" Naruto called out, "Im gonna leave you behind if you keep dragging your feet you good for nothing lazy ass!"

Shikamaru looked down at the ground and felt a sense of panic. He usually had complete control over such matters, but this time Naruto's insults had pierced deeply into his mind, and as a result, he was starting to get hard.

"There's time to save this," he thought to himself. "Naruto, you're such a pain!" he groaned, "Look, just go home, I don't want to hang out with you."

Each word was a lie and cut deeply into his heart. Naruto squinted down the path at his friend with stubborn disbelief. He began to approach Shikamaru, keeping his aggressive gaze on the boy. He looked at his tattered brown knickers leading up to his tight body. His t-shirt was always outlining his muscles, but never showing as much as Naruto desired. His eye caught a slight snag, revealing a sliver of tan skin stretched thin against hard rock. Naruto gulped and his mouth became dry. When Shikamaru noticed Naruto's advancement, his panic give him a sharp kick which seemed to knock the air out of him. He began to back away, however he baked right into someone who grabbed him from behind. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed, the rough hands could only belong to Naruto Uzumaki.

"Shit," Shikamaru thought to himself, "What a drag..".

The real Naruto was still slowly advancing as his clone held Shikamaru in his arms. He began to melt into the strong arms, he loved the feeling of Naruto's torso pressed tight against him. Losing all senses of propriety he let out an airy moan.

Naruto's ears perked up. "Was that a sex moan?!" he called out to the ensnared Shikamaru.

The tension of the situation had built so much in such a small amount of time. Shikamaru couldn't handle it anymore. He was in the arms of the boy he had always found attractive, and the entire secrecy act required too much effort. Keeping up his little charade was just not strategically logical anymore.

"And what if it was?" Shikamaru replied in a bored manor.

Just then, Naruto's clone grabbed Shikamaru's waist and pushed his pelvis into his rear. Shikamaru's eyes widened once again as he felt Naruto's stiff member press into his ass-crack, filling the length of it.

At the sound of a quit _poof_ the clone was gone, leaving a panting Shikamaru and a grinning Naruto. Naruto approached the stunned boy and cupped his hand around his cheek. Shikamaru turned his head to the side, avoiding the touch and said, "Isn't this place a bit public to be doing this kinda stuff."

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet," Naruto said with an evil smile.

Catching Shikamaru off guard, Naruto wrapped his arms around the ninja's body and backed it into a tree with somewhat harsh force. "Ouch!" Shikamaru tried to call out, but his cry was muffled by Naruto's soft lips pressing against Shikamaru's dry ones. Naruto's hands flew to the boy's torso, feeling it up and down, desperate to explore every single ridge defined by tight muscle.

"Two...four..." Naruto counted out loud, "You only have four?!"

Shikamaru looked down to hide his slight blush, "So what? Abs are hard to work out, they aren't worth it..."

He was cut off when Naruto slid his cold hands under the tight t-shirt. They circumnavigated the toned body. Once Naruto was satisfied with his exploration, he moved his hands around the Shikamaru's back, ensnaring him in a tight embrace. He slowly lead his hands up, tracing up the small and outlining two shoulder blades, then formed a claw and slowly and deeply scratched down the ninja's back.

"Oh shit," Shikamaru gasped and Naruto's smile spread once again into a stupid grin.

"You like that, don't you,"

Suddenly Naruto threw Shikamaru to the ground and stood over him positioning Shikamaru's legs inside his. "Well, looks like I'm going to have to do all the work today!" he shouted, "you lazy ass!"

Shikamaru looked at his lover with contempt, his insults only made him more and more aroused. Naruto dropped down on his knees and slowly slid up the length of Shikamaru's body between the boy's legs. Once he reached the ninja's face, Naruto once again pressed his lips against his partner's. At first, Shikamaru just laid their, limp and not returning the kisses.

"Come on," Naruto thought to himself, "What is this guy waiting for?"

Naruto started to fear the Shikamaru wasn't really wasn't all that interested in him, and suddenly had the fear that was was indeed raping the man he loved. He began to pull away, when suddenly Shikamaru threw his arms around Naruto's back and dug his tongue deep into the blond ninja's mouth. Shikamaru's strong gripped forced Naruto's torso tight against his own. He completed the embrace by pushing his pelvis upwards into Naruto's so that they could feel each other's growing erection. Naruto grasped the Shikamaru's jacket and threw it off, then proceeded to unzipping and removing his own jacket. Both boys then slid their t-shirts off over their heads with one smooth motion and quickly drew back to the warmth of the embrace. Their tongues coiling and uncoiling, their soft, taught skin grinding against each other.

Night finally fell and Naruto was the first to unlock his lips. He stared into Shikamaru's piercing eyes which showed nothing but love and lust.

"Time to make things a bit more interesting," he said with a smirk, and began to kiss Shikamaru again. This time, he lead his tongue out of the boy's mouth and down his neck stopping at his chest. His tongue circled around Shikamaru's pink nipple and his hand slid down to Shikamaru's crotch. He began to slowly knead the boys balls, delicately squeezing and releasing them in his hands. Naruto's mouth clamped down on the ninja's exposed breast, and he began to slowly suck.

Shikamaru lead out a deep moan which sent tremors through Naruto's body. Naruto glanced down and saw Shikamaru's head peeking above the rim of his pants. With a new target in sight, he licked down his lover's torso and quickly went to work on unzipping the ninja's pants. Once the fastenings were all undone, Naruto dug his hand into Shikamaru's underwear and pulled out the boy's chode-like penis, fully hard and ready.

"Its a bit small isn't it?" Naruto commented.

Shikamaru groaned with embarrassment and said, "Just put it in your mouth already!"

Naruto slapped Shikamaru across his face. "Don't you ever talk to your master like that," he said warningly.

Shikamaru looked down at his lover with delight. He had never expected Naruto to be so dominating, and he loved it. Naruto went back down to the boy's erect dick, his hand still firmly grasping the base of it. He delicately touched his tongue to it sending tremors up Shikamaru's body and causing the ninja to arch his back lifting his penis close the Naruto's mouth. He then wrapped his lips firmly around its head, had licked the very tip. Shikamaru's groans where no longer quiet and breathy, but loud and indicating immense pleasure.

Shikamaru saw two people coming to the center of the junction and quickly panicked.

"Naruto," he tried to whisper calmly without success, the pleasure was too overpowering,"There are two people coming, we have to hide!"

Naruto didn't say anything, but lifted his hand to Shikamaru's mouth. He looked at it questioningly, then all of a sudden his eyes grew wide. Naruto began to deep-throat his throbbing cock right then and there, in front of these people. Shikamaru quickly dug his teeth into Naruto's hand. He felt the ninja tremble and the taste of iron filled his mouth. The cover of night would conceal them from this distance, however if the strangers moved any closer the would both be discovered.

Just then, his body got warm all over. "Oh no," he thought to himself, "I cant warn Naruto that I'm about to cum! What if he doesn't want it in his mouth?!"

Naruto kept on going, Shikamaru's dick tasted too good for Naruto to let go of, he knew that his lover was about to explode. He was going to make Shikamaru orgasm, right in front of these people with a trick he had learned while practicing on one of his clones.

Naruto shoved the penis all the way into his mouth and down the top of his throat. Without gagging, he maneuvered his tongue around the tip and the base of Shikamaru's chode. He could feel his lover's teeth digging deeper into this hand. Just then Shikamaru's hands flew to the sides of Naruto's head. Shikamaru tried to get Naruto's mouth off his cock before it was too late, but the boy just wasn't moving.

Finally giving up, Shikamaru succumbed to the pleasures, he drew a deep breath and felt the sensation of pins and needles. Still grasping onto Naruto's head, he drew his pelvis upward and unleashed all of his seed into his lovers mouth. Naruto instantly tasted the salty cum and let it sit in his mouth for a moment, enjoying its unique taste. He then swallowed and brought his lips back up to Shikamaru's ear.

"Now its my turn," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

The two travelers paused for a moment at the junction.

"Did you hear something?" one of them asked.

Shikamaru was frozen. He had never felt such a mixture of fear, passion, and pleasure.  
"If they come this way," he thought to himself, "They'll only see two shirtless guys laying on each other since we both have our pants on."

The thought comforted him a little bit, however it would still be a huge scandal. He then looked down and realized that the guy he had a crush on for about two years now was laying half naked on top of his body. Their skin was pressed together so that he could feel Naruto's heartbeat throbbing against his chest. Naruto just lied there his mouth inches from Shikamaru's ear. He could hear the blond ninja's breathing had lighten up slightly, but was still heaving with passion from their previous activity.

The two travelers decided to dismiss whatever they thought they had heard, and slinked down a path that lead the direct opposite from where the two boys were interlocked in loving embrace.

"Alright, we're safe," Shikamaru whispered, still panting from his recent orgasm.

"Finally, now its time for you to pay me back and please your master," Naruto replied.

Naruto began to nibble and suck on Shikamaru's ear, toying with his earrings with the tip of his tongue. Shikamaru shut his eyes and grimaced at the slight pain which sent a fresh wave of shivers through his body.

"Time to get serious," Naruto whispered.

Shikamaru's eyes shot wide open when he realized Naruto began tugging on his pants. This was the point of no return. If Shikamaru lifted his waste for the blond ninja to peel off the remaining protection of his virginity, then he knew there was no stopping whatever pain was to come, both physical and emotional. A couple seconds passed with Naruto persistently clinging at his lover's tattered knickers. Shikamaru knew that Naruto was desperate for some kind of pleasure and would say anything to achieve the reward of anal penetration tonight. Naruto looked into Shikamaru's eyes with his own piercing, deep blue ones. Shikamaru gasped when he realized that there was both lust and love in the boy's eyes. He didn't just want to fuck and run, he wanted to actually love him. Shikamaru slowly lifted his thin waist off the ground and kicked off his shoes and socks. Naruto slowly tugged down Shikamaru's pants revealing the boys still hard and throbbing cock. The moonlight cast a silver glow causing the spit and cum to glisten.

"Damn, you really want some more?" Naruto asked, astounded that Shikamaru had enough stamina to carry out one more orgasm.

Shikamaru just laid there with his eyes closed. He didn't want to upset Naruto, he only wanted to impress him. Just then his dick was surrounded by warm wetness again. Naruto's mouth formed a tight seal around the base of his penis, and wouldn't let any foreskin go as he stroked up and down the length of it with his tongue. Shikamaru's bare toes dug into the ground and his legs tightened around Naruto with threats of orgasming.

"Not yet!" He shouted as he immediately removed his mouth from Shikamaru's penis. He looked up and down the length of his lover's body. Tight muscles were contracting, corded veins pulsed around Shikamaru's forearms. Naruto smirked, the boy was completely in his control.

"My body is yours, Naruto," Shikamaru said through a tight grimace. Naruto positioned himself in between the ninja's legs and began to slowly move up the length of his body, pushing his own torso against the boys the entire way. At about half way, Naruto stopped, grabbed Shikamaru's hands, and placed them on his own waste. Unzipping his own pants he commanded, "Grab". Shikamaru obeyed, and as Naruto kept moving up the boys body, both pants and boxers slid off reveling a small, sculpted butt and powerful legs.

Now both boys were completely naked in the woods. The cold air sent goosebumps up Naruto's arms and his torso pushed against Shikamaru's for warmth. Once again, Naruto's and Shikamaru's mouths were sealed together, their tongs snaking and searching inside. Suddenly, Naruto flung his legs on both sides of Shikamaru's body and lowered his exposed asshole to Shikamaru's throbbing cock.

"I know I said it was my turn," he said, "But looks like you're too lazy to wait for yours."

Naruto licked his fingers and began playing with himself. He was shocked when he felt another presence trying to enter into him. "

"Let me at least do this part," Shikamaru stated, "Can't let you have all the fun."

Naruto looked at his lover with surprised, then smirked, "I guess you're right."

Shikamaru extended his middle finger, and began to play around the rim of Naruto's hole. Every now and then he'd pulse the pads of his finger against the opening, just to hear Naruto draw in a sharp breath of air. After a while, he stuck his finger in his mouth, reached down, and pushed in. Finger tip, then knuckle, all the way down to the base. Naruto's body desired the feeling, it loved getting poked and probed. With is other hand, he began to stroke Naruto's member, soft from neglect. It formed another hard chode, just like his own.

Once Shikamaru was satisfied with Naruto's erection, he began to stroke the walls inside Naruto's body with his finger.

"Oh shit," Naruto gasped, "You don't have to do that, if you don't stop you'll make me..."

Naruto didn't get to finish that statement. With unexpected speed and agility, Shikamaru quickly flipped Naruto against the ground. The blond ninja laid, sprawled against the soft grass as Shikamaru got to work on the boy.

"You said it was your turn," Shikamaru said with sudden authority, "So it's your turn."

He licked the tip of Naruto's cock and found it already salty with pre-cum.

"And here I thought I was the only super horny one," he laughed. He formed a seal around the tip, and moved his head up and down the length of the ninja's penis. His fingers still stroking Naruto on the inside. Suddenly Shikamaru fingers hit a bump and Naruto's pelvis shot up into the air and his feet dug into the ground. He threw his fists against the grass and tangled his fingers in the green plant. Naruto's body had never felt such pleasure and Shikamaru knew it. He continued stroking the bump and sucking. The combination sent tremors of pleasure throw Naruto's body.

Without warning, Naruto's toned legs clamped around Shikamaru's body forcing his head midway down on the boy's cock. Naruto started thrusting his hips up then down, humping Shikamaru's mouth. Shikamaru tightened his lips into a firm ring and began playing around with his tongue, while still stroking Naruto's g-spot. A wave of warmth overcame Naruto's body, and he lost all control. With one final movement, he thrust his throbbing chode deep into Shikamaru's mouth and let out a massive amount of cum. Shikamaru kept sucking which sent more waves of orgasm through Naruto's body. With each movement came a moan filled with deep satisfaction. Shikamaru had to swallow several times, but with his last stroke he kept Naruto's seed in his mouth. Snaking his way up the ninjas body, their lips embraced in a kiss, where both their tongues played in the sweet and salty solution.

"Lets rest for a bit," Naruto said, "The nights still young, and I'm going fuck you before the sun rises."

"Yea, whatever," Shikamaru replied.

He coiled up next to the boy, their lips slightly touching, their legs entwined so that their throbbing members were in constant contact. Their hands were grasping each other's shoulder blades, and their hearts beat as one. They drifted off into light slumber. Naruto was correct. The night was still young, and so much more was yet to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru woke up to a warm presence surrounding his mouth. With his arms still locked around Naruto, he gently rolled the blond ninja on top of him. Naruto seemed to melt into his own body. Their kisses were long, not quite aggressive and quick yet. They drank each others' passion and kept coming back for more. Naruto brought his hand up and cupped the side of Shikamaru's face, slowly stroking his cheek with his thumb. Shikamaru rubbed up Naruto's back, and his hands came to rest on the back of his lover's head, fingers interlocked. Naruto took his other hand and began to stroke up Shikamaru's torso. Once he reached the boy's chest, he opened his palm, spreading his fingers around his lover's hard breast. This put his full weight on Shikamaru, their skin was once again grinding together, and Shikamaru's breathing became more deep. Naruto began lightly groping Shikamaru, and the kissing began to change sides more frequently. After a short while, Naruto closed his fist, leaving his thumb and index finger out of the clench, and began to tease Shikamaru's nipple. Shikamaru's fingers unlocked and began to dig into Naruto's hair. Once Naruto deemed it appropriate, he unleashed all of the pent up heat. Their lips connected and he slid his tongue into Shikamaru's mouth. His lover's hands clenched and pulled Naruto's hair, and the blond ninja began to dig his waste in between Shikamaru's legs.

Both of their chodes were getting hard again as they grinded against each other. Naruto kept thrusting and Shikamaru's hands moved to his lover's back where they formed claws and dug into the tight, tan skin.

"Shikamaru, turn around," commanded Naruto.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, his heart began racing. He was afraid of how much it would hurt, but then again he kind of liked the pain. He followed the command and laid face down on the ground. The pale moonlight made his pale ass even whiter. His back formed two little pits right before the curve of his toned butt took shape.

"Damn, his ass is almost as good as mine," Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto positioned his legs within Shikamaru's and began to spread them apart, causing his lover's legs to follow suite. Soon Shikamaru's ass-hole was exposed and Naruto started to pant with anticipation.

"Well, are you just going to stare at it?" Shikamaru asked, his voice trembling ever so slightly.

"Oh shut up," Naruto retorted,"I'm about to rock your world!"

Naruto licked his index finger and circled around his lover's entrance, causing Shikamaru's back muscles to tense up and flex. He brought his finger's back to his nose and smelled.

"Well, looks like you're not lazy when it comes to keeping down there clean," Naruto laughed, "What, were you expecting something like this to happen to you, you lazy slut?"

Shikamaru's body shuttered and Naruto could see his lover's hole contracting and releasing. Thought he would never admit it, just starting at Shikamaru's naked ass could get him off. Shikamaru rested his face in the grass as Naruto was prodding him. He suddenly gripped the green tendrils as Naruto's tongue entered his body. He could feel the warm, wet, member enter and rim around his entrance.

"He tastes great," Naruto thought to himself. He began to stroke his loosening dick into a hard chode again. Naruto sunk his tongue deep inside his lover and Shikamaru was enveloped by tremors of pain and pleasure. Naruto lifted up his head and began moving up Shikamaru's body. His lover's shoulder blades dug into Naruto's chest as he began sucking the side of the boy's neck. His waste was thrusting, driving his dick between Shikamaru's ass-cheeks. Every now and then Naruto's penis would get caught on Shikamaru's rim, causing the boy to gasp. Naruto loved seeing Shikamaru get worked up. Every tease sent a wave of pleasure through his own body.

"Holy shit," Shikamaru gasped, "Stick it in me already!"

"Well, you asked for it," Naruto panted back.

Naruto halted his motions and sat up on the back of his lover's thighs. He licked one of his index fingers and stuck it in Shikamaru's ass-hole. He then licked his other palm and stroked his own dick, making both good and wet.

"This is going to suck for you, since we don't have lotion," Naruto said,"So I'd dig into the ground, this is going to be a rough ride on my monster cock."

"Just means it's going to suck for you when its my turn," Shikamaru chuckled back, "And by the way, you're dick's just as tiny as mine."

Naruto shook off that last insult, he body was shaking with lust, passion, and curiosity. He had never been inside someone, the pain would cause his clones to disapperate. He pressed his throbbing cock against Shikamaru's entrance. His chode was so hard that his head was almost completely unsheathed from his foreskin. He pushed in a bit, nothing. A bit harder, still nothing.  
"Damn Shikamaru, you're tight," Naruto commented

"Well its not like I get fucked every night," Shikamaru replied, "Or like... ever..."

Naruto closed his hand around his cock and pushed with a lot more force. Suddenly Shikamaru's tight anus gave way and his tip was enveloped in warmth. Shikamaru surged forward with a gasp. His eyes were wide and his pupils were dilated to pinpoints. Naruto pulled out the tip with a grunt, and re-entered, it was a bit easier this time. He kept repeating this motion, sinking deeper centimeter by centimeter. Shikamaru's body was on fire with pleasure and pain. Once Naruto was about a quarter of the way in, Shikamaru let out a sharp cry that sent trembles through Naruto's body.

"I can pull out if you want..." Naruto started.

"Shut up," Shikamaru interrupted through gritted teeth,"You're not pulling out until you've cummed deep inside of me."

With Shikamaru's blessing, Naruto's body went out of control. He could no longer bear the anticipation and sunk his cock all the way into Shikamaru's body. His crotch made contact with his lover's ass and let out a light _smack._ Naruto stopped for a moment, just feeling the inside of the boy he'd had a crush on for the longest time. Tight warmth surrounded the boy's penis, and a tight seal pressed around his base. Naruto's sprawled on top of Shikamaru's back again and began sucking on his neck as be began thrusting his dick in and out of Shikamaru. Each movement caused Shikamaru to gasp, occasionally letting out a small cry, and Naruto to grunt.

Naruto's foreskin ground against the warm, wet walls inside of Shikamaru's body. He suddenly stopped and pulled out.

"What he hell man," Shikamaru complained.

"Turn around again," Naruto commanded, "I want to look into your eyes."

Shikamaru did as he was told and turned around so he was lying flat on his back. Naruto grabbed his knees and brought them up and outwards, so that his legs were bent and spread. He drew his body up Shikamaru's, and placed his hands on either side of the boy's shoulders so that he could support his own weight. He brought his hip down and moved one of his hands to aid his penis back to its target. He had to press in with a bit of force again, but Shikamaru's anus quickly closed around his chode, once again surrounding it in tight warmth. Shikamaru looked up, lips slightly parted, into Naruto's deep blue eyes. Naruto looked back down into his lover's onyx piercing ones. He brought his face down to meet Shikamaru's, and they once again were interlocked in a passionate kiss. This time, Shikamaru was the one to force his tongue in between Naruto's tight lips, driving the tension of the moment to become extremely heated. Naruto, overcome with passion and joy, began thrusting harder and quicker. Suddenly, his foreskin caught on a small bump and Shikamaru's legs shot out and clamped themselves around Naruto's waste, causing him to dig in deeper.

"Oh fuck yes!" Shikamaru shouted with a shaky voice, "Fucking right there man, drive your cock right there!"

Naruto no longer had control of his body. It was being driven completely by pleasure and sexual intensity. No longer quite moans, each thrust caused Shikamaru to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Shikamaru was looking straight up and his mouth was agape, rasping out pants and sharp cries. His vision was getting a bit blurry from the maelstrom of emotions that whirled around in his mind.

"Shikamaru," Naruto gasped, "Wh-what should I do?"

Shikamaru bolted upright and wrapped his arms around the blond ninja's back.

"Cum inside," he cried to the heavens, "I want to feel you're warmth deep inside of me!"

Naruto was strong enough to keep humping the weight that was on top of him, each thrust brought the sensation of pins and needles closer, except this time it was different. Naruto's grunts became deeper and heavier, Shikamaru's cries began to become desperate gasps for air.

"Naruto, I'm gonna..." Shikamaru started.

"Not yet!" Naruto commanded through gritted teeth.

Time seemed to slow down. The blond ninja thrust deeper and deeper until finally his body couldn't hold back anymore. The boy became completely overwhelmed with a completely new feeling. Orgasm shook his legs and almost seemed to suffocate him. Waves of electricity swept through his nervous system as he pushed deep into his lover letting out a deep cry. His seed exploded deep inside of Shikamaru, covering his inner walls with clear, sterile cum, since his potency was lost for the day with the first orgasm. Not forgetting about his lover, he quickly pulled out and clamped his lips around Shikamaru's throbbing cock, moving up and down the length of it until his lover experienced orgasm.

Shikamaru collapsed on top of Naruto, both of the boys were panting. Their bodies were glistening with sweat in the moonlight. The looked into each other's eyes and saw nothing but love and satisfaction, with a glint of giddiness about the events that were yet to come. Naruto reached down and fingered his lover. He could feel his cum already seeping out of Shikamaru's entrance and onto the ground. He brought his finger in between their mouths and their tongues worked together to clean the cum off of it. Shikamaru collapsed on top of Naruto and started to drift off.

"So when its my turn," Shikamaru began, "You'll still have to do the work, that last bit tired me out and it just isn't my forte to try that hard at stuff... so yea."

Naruto just smiled. This was the guy he fell in love with. He wrapped his arms around his lover, still shaking with orgasm. Right now, it was just him and Shikamaru, the rest of the world didn't exist.

"You lazy slut," he whispered before drifting off.


End file.
